


Special Assignment

by Gonqueasel



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Short & Sweet, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonqueasel/pseuds/Gonqueasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hammond assigns SG-1 an Earth-side mission - with some odd possible consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Assignment

"SG-1, I'm suspending your off-world operations for now, we have a potentially serious problem that I need you to investigate immediately.", said General Hammond, "at approximately 1100 hours this morning our stargate detected the operation of another stargate on Earth in the vicinity of Danville. Yes, Doctor Jackson, the one in the Tri-State area. You are to investigate the area for stargate activity and confiscate any alien technology found in the area and detain any individuals involved in the activity. You will co-ordinate your activities with the OWCA agent assigned to area who goes by the name 'Agent P'. Your objections have been noted, Colonel, Frances Monogram may be a bit... unorthodox, but he gets good results most of the time - much like a certain Colonel in my command. Now get out of here and get to Ellsworth pronto and find out just what's going on over there. With all the strange reports coming out of the Tri-State area this summer, the last thing we need is a security breach of this magnitude that points back toward us! SG-1, dismissed."


End file.
